world_of_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ielf
The Ielf Ylf are the most wide spread race across all of Terra and possibly the most successful. Due to this they are the ones everyone else get compared with and it is this why it is also said that compared to the other races the Ielf are rather mundane. The Ielf, also known as Ielden, which means something like "The Firstborn", have a very humanoid form and the only thing that truly differentiates them from Humans are their long pointed ears. But as humans do not exist in this world, no one compares them with humans. Where the Ielf truly come from is still unknown due to the fact that there is almost no information about the first to third wave but from what is known is that they have been existing since then. These days, the Ielf are found everywhere on the planet and make up the majority of its population and there is little that could change this fact. As they are so widely spread and making up the majority, only rivalled by the Nohri in most cases, about every country that exists today or has ever existed was a product of the Ielf. While there are few in history that were created by other races, and those that still exist today, it is the numbers of the Ielf and their unique ability, when compared to others, to invent new things like weapons that always brings them to the top of the foodchain. The Ielf are one of the races that have "sub-races" or variations as some call them. These variations are the Galiel,Duniel, Ailiel and Bariel. Unlike the Ielf themself, the sub-races all have different physical appearances, or at least when it comes to skin and some other aspects and all are known for more specific traits. Physical Appearance With being the most "mundane" race of them all, the one everyone gets compared with, there just isn't much to say about the Ielfs physical appearance. The Ielf look humanoid in appearance, like a human from real life or an elf in most fantasy worlds, but with large pointed ears instead of the normal sized ones. For a easier comparison, the Ielfs ears are about as long as those of the Warcraft elves though more like those of the Nightelf: more hanging and not standing. How long an Ielfs ears are is different from Ielf to Ielf and you may even find some with rather short ears, some with more floppy or those with straight standing ones. As for skin, the Ielf have normal skin tones that varies from where they come from. Unlike their sub-races they do not have any "exotic" skin tones, outside what one would consider exotic for normal skin tone at least. The average height for Ielfs is 1.75m for males and 1.66m for females, though these numbers may vary depending on continent. History The history of the Ielf, or at least their origins is something no one really knows. Almost nothing is known about the first to third wave, which is said to be the cradle of all life. When most of the races started coming to life and the Dwyori ruled over the the world. But something happened and it is only starting with the 4th wave that there have been any kind of findings that make people able to date back to certain points of time or figure out how life has been back in these days. Already from the 4th wave, which is unknown during what age of the world it started, there have been evidence found that the Ielf had been present on every continent to some degree, though it is Europe where their presence was strongest. Their story seems to be similiar with how human started out small and over the years grew in numbers , started civilisations and conquered the known world. Though here it seems that the first few steps had been taken out. No Cradle of civilisation, no stone age and so on. The very earliest findings already show that the Ielf had been in an rather early state of Antiquity or at the doorstep of going over into this period of time. It is this why many believe that already in the first to third wave civilisation has existed, maybe even in great numbers but something happened and restarted the world. But to describe to history of the Ielf starting from the 4th wave would mean to describe the history of every country that ever existed as their history is also the history of the Ielf. Culture As with the overall history of the Ielf after the 3rd wave, their culture is also hard to describe as they developed different in each part of the world. Once again is theirs the norm for everyone else, and others who have differences in their culture are the ones that stand out. Though only if these are things that truly are different from the cultures of the Ielf. Yet while the Ielf all over the world share some things in their cultures, it is not relevant to list them as the Ielf cultures are comparable to those of country's from the real world, and as an inhabitant of such the reader may be able to figure out what those might be. Due to the fact that their cultures changed so much over the decades, it makes it more complicated to describe their cultures as unlike races like the Nohri who keep big aspects of their old culture, their culture is always changing over the years. There are some theories that maybe during the first to third wave, the Ielf had a more centralised culture, maybe even all races did. The reason why people think this might be true is that all over the world, sometimes there are ruins or some sort of evidence that are all the same. Same architecture, same kind of things that are found and same symbols. But so little is known about these times that it is only a theory and we may never find out what happened during this time. Special Characteristics Seeing that the Ielf are the go to race to compare others to, and the fact that overall they are rather mundane, there isn't much to be said about the Ielfs special characteristics. They are not more agile then others, stronger or have great intuition. No, if they had then it would still count as the average and others may be worse at these things then them. What the Ielf excel at though, and this is something that can be seen as a special thing about the Ielf is that they are rather ingenious when it comes to come up with new weapons, tools machines and basically everything you can come up with. While others could just rely on their racial traits, the Ielf had to work hard through every part of life and as such, they developed to be rather good at coming up with new things to make their life easier. It can't be said that this is a natural thing that everyone could have from birth but through the ages, the Ielf are the ones that always had to come up with new things so it seems that these traits have been genetical inherited that often an Ielf is just born with a gift to be a great inventor. May it be for a weapons, tools, building houses, creating the most comfortable chair or whatever it may be. Prejudices Every race has other races, or even people among their own, that have some prejudices against them. So too are the Ielf not safe from these thoughts. One of the main prejudices against the Ielf is that others think that the Ielf think themself better then the other races, simply by what they have accomplished and how almost all of the nations of the world are basically all theirs. Another is that they are the only ones who can truly create modern innovations, and that their machines are superior to others, but this is also one Ielf say about their own kind, how people from one nation are supposed to be far better at creating things then others and pride themself with this or how ones culture is far better then the other. in the end, not all Ielf are like this, nor is any other race bound by prejudices said about them. It is simply a general view of something created by moments in history or behaviour of the majority in some way. Variations Galiel The Galiel (Dwyoric for "the Wild") are one of the more known species of the Ielf. They have pale green skin with sometimes white or grey hair. They also have white markings on their skin and are generally smaller then the common Ielf, even their ears are shorter. The Galiel are known for living a more traditionalistic life and follow what would be now referred to as pagan religions. Among the special traits of the Galiel are that they seem to share a special bond with animals and are more attuned to nature as they almost always find their way back home or to the place they are seeking. The Galiel are found all around the planet as they have been existing since the first wave, or that is what people believe. The greatest amount of Galiel can be found in north Antria. Duniel The Duniel (Dwyoric for "the Dark") are the kind of Ielf you may not see that often. They have dark greyish , dark to somewhat lighter pale blue or dark pale purple skin and have a set of glowing eyes. The colours of their eyes can vary, though there has been no Duniel with brown eyes so far. The Duniel have been living in massive cave systems in the mountains of Europe and Asia and sometimes even in the darkest parts of the jungles in South Antria and this is what people believe is why they have such dark and strange skin as this will help them blend in. Blending into places is also something the Duniel are rather good at and it is not uncommon for one of them to be very good at not being seen, especially during the night. One of the most prominent differences between the Duniel and the common Ielf is that the Duniel have dim glowing eyes and are almost blind when sunlight is shining on said eyes.Their live in dark places changed them to not be used to sunlight at all and it may take centuries for this to change. Yet even if they are almost blind during the day, unless taking countermeasures like special googles or glasses, they can make up for it during the night, as this is the time where they can see as clear as no one else. This is also the reason why most Duniel are night active. Like the Galiel, it is believed that the Duniel existed since the first wave. Bariel The Bariel (Dwyoric for "the attuned") are commonly found in Antria and unlike the Dun and Gal, do not have a exotic skin colour. Though they posses something else making them stick out: They are taller then the usual Ielf and have red eyeballs, mostly with blue or green irises. Among the Ielf, the Bar are the ones most attuned to magic and thus show the greatest numbers of arcanists between all the Ielf races.. Ailiel The Ailiel (roughly translates from Dwyoric into " the tainted ") are Ielf that have been corrupted over the years through dark magic or necromancy. They are commonly found in Prydain though it is known that also at other places of the world that the Ailiel appeared without them travelling there first. They have a more greyish skin tone and pale green eyes. It is also noted that they have in general a more sickly appearance but are far more resistant to magical influences of any kind, they also seem to be more resilient to toxins and poisons which is why allot of Ailiel are alchemists. The biggest number of Ailiel are found in Prydain due to its history of necromancy and occultism.Category:Races Category:Ielf Category:Dwyoric